The present invention relates to the new and distinct x Mangave hybrid plant, x Mangave ‘Iron Man’ that was hybridized by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unreleased, unnamed, proprietary Manfreda maculosa x Agave gypsophila (not patented) given the breeder code H10-02-02 as the female or seed parent times an unnamed Agave montana (not patented) as the male or pollen parent. The cross was performed on Oct. 24, 2012 and seeds were harvested and sown later in January 2013. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was assigned the breeder code 12-85-20. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated by sterile shoot-tip tissue culture and by basal offsets at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. The asexual tissue culture propagation has been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant.